Usually, a radio device that is operated may be desired to fulfill certain requirements in order to be allowed to be operated in a specific country or region. Usually, this certification is provided by tests performed by the manufacturer or distributor of the radio device before delivering the radio device to the customers, and information related to the certification is printed on the radio device.